Blair Abbergaine
Blair Abbergaine was the District 7 female from Cloveismywife's 198th Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Sebastian Vetteli. Overall, she placed 9th out of 28. Personality Blair was a very smart and calculating tribute. She was also slightly arrogant, as she believed she was the biggest threat in the arena. Blair proved herself to be a very loyal and devoted friend to Sasha. Blair "hides" behind a mask of sarcasm and negativity, however on the inside, she really is a nice person. Looks She has dark brown hair, usually tied in two buns to the side, and light hazel eyes. She is quite skinny. She always, unless fighting, has her hands crossed in front of her chest. Training Score 198th Hunger Games: 8 Games '' Blair originally did not want to ally with anyone, but after realising that she would be a target for not having an alliance, joined with Belle, Recilius and Sasha. In her individual training session, Blair showed off her skills with throwing axes and the bow and arrow. She left disappointed in herself as she missed some of her arrow targets. During the bloodbath, Blair ran with her allies to the marsh with their supplies. On day 2, they were on the hunt for tributes and they killed Kacey Anderson and Ryan Ramos. On day 3, their alliance was attacked by tiger mutts. Sasha killed one, but the other killed Recilius before Blair killed it. Blair and Sasha then consoled Belle over Recilius' death. On day 4 they attacked the careers and managed to kill Surf Waves , but Lilac Coalburner killed Belle. Blair avenged Belle's death by killing Lilac by throwing her axe at Lilac's leg. On day 6 Blair and Sasha attended the feast. They were both at a disadvantage as they only had their second best weapons and Blair noticed James Chrysler attacking her too late for her to use her bow and arrow to her advantage. She tried to stab him with an arrow but he swung his axe through her arrow and into her chest, killing her. Allies Belle Silver, Recilius Iffable, Sasha Selenta Kills Lilac Coalburner Other Best Friend: Sasha Selenta Killed By: James Chrysler Aftermath James mentioned that he felt terrible killing Blair, but knew he had to do it. Sasha was the tribute most upset over Blair's death, in vengeance she killed James' ally Jake McFur, and then James himself. The other tributes were most likely relieved at Blair's death, as she was a huge threat. Blair had the opportunity to be revived for the Vengeance Games, but didn’t receive enough votes from the Capitol citizens. She was burned to death with the other tributes that hadn’t made the cut to the Vengeance Games. Trivia * Blair was one of several tributes who died simply because they were using ranged weapons that were not effective at close range. * Blair is the only tribute to have killed another tribute with a training score of 12, Lilac Coalburner. * Blair changed her strategy halfway through training, as originally she was operating as a solo tribute, but then realised that this might make her a target. Category:198th Hunger Games Category:District 7 Category:Females Category:17 Year Olds Category:Axe Users Category:Bow and Arrow Users Category:Throwing Axes Users